Conventional automotive electric power source systems are configured such that generated voltage from an alternator that is driven by an engine and that supplies power to a battery is set higher during deceleration of a vehicle than during non-deceleration of the vehicle, regeneration of braking energy is performed actively during vehicle deceleration, and load on the engine is reduced during non-deceleration of the vehicle to achieve improvements in fuel consumption (see Patent Literature 1, for example).